elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daggerfall Covenant
The Daggerfall Covenant is a major faction in the upcoming . Much like the Ebonheart Pact, the Daggerfall Covenant united races that were commonly known as old enemies. Due to the events in Cyrodiil, trade routes, the region's main source of income, were disrupted. This caused poverty and suffering, and ultimately united the people under one banner.Daggerfall Covenant Guide The Daggerfall Covenant stretches over the provinces of High Rock, Hammerfell and Orsinium. Its capital was the city of Wayrest, built on two shores of the Bjoulsae River in High Rock. The faction is led by the High King Emeric. The starting location for this faction is the island of Betnikh. Background The main reason the Daggerfall Covenant was established was to return the once prosperous trade back to the region. This could not be done as long as an enemy sat on the Ruby Throne. Merchant king of Wayrest, Emeric, took action and united the previously warring races of Breton, Redguard and Orc. He earned the trust of the kings of High Rock, earned alliance of the Redguards by a diplomatic marriage and, finally, made a war treaty with the Orcs. Leadership As the trade of the region stopped, it was only appropriate to have a merchant for a leader of this faction. High King Emeric took this throne as he united the races of High Rock, Hammerfell, and Orsinium. Emeric is known for his skill in politics and diplomacy. He, no doubt, is a wise leader, but his foes are given no mercy. His strategy is to infuse fear into his enemies, slaughtering armies and leaving few of the fighters alive, only for them to run and share their tale. When the Breton Lion Guard'' became Emeric's personal knightly order, he adapted the lion as his crest and it subsequently became the symbol of the Daggerfall Covenant.January 7, 2012. ''The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Daggerfall Covenant (Part 1)January 14, 2013. 'The Elder Scrolls Online''. Pledge Your Allegiance to the Daggerfall Covenant Members Bretons Now dominant race of the Daggerfall Covenant, they were once ruled by High Elven overlords after they were discovered descended from both Men and Mer before becoming the dominant race in the region of High Rock and edging them out. A reminder of those days is the Mer blood that still runs through their veins. This makes Bretons gifted mages, surpassing the ability of any other race of Men. Described as talented and resourceful, and having a similar focus on honor in battle, the Covenant is often ruthless in the defeat of enemies that threaten their people's prosperity, Bretons are known as skilled craftsmen, shrewd merchants and inventive mages and are famed for their Knights. They value prosperity over glory in battle. Redguard Living deep within and around the Alik'r desert, Redguards are renowned warriors, both athletic and prodigiously talented. They value honor and dignity above all else; their sacred purpose is to preserve their ancient traditions and prove their strength and prowess, surviving in the harsh environment. Mages are highly distrusted in their society. The capital of the Redguards was the great city of Sentinel. Orcs Orcs are fearless warriors, who follow a code of honor, forged in centuries of endless warfare. The quality of Orcish blacksmithry is known throughout Tamriel. During the Second Era, when their homeland, Orsinium, was finally given provincial status, they had to prove themselves to be more than mere beasts. And the Orcs did so by devoting themselves to the freshly forged alliance. Quests *There will be a quest given by a farmer near Daggerfall involving a prize pig being kidnapped.July 2013. Kemps, Keidi.. PC Power Play, Issue #217. *The player will be asked to stop a plot by the Bloodthorn assassins, who are plotting to kill King Casimir. *The main line of quests in Glenumbra revolve around the defeat of Angof the Gravesinger, the leader of the Bloodthorn Cult and a Worshipper of Molag Bal. *There is a very interesting story involving a town overrun by werewolves that plays a crucial part in the early story once arriving in Daggerfall. Gallery Daggerfall_Covenant.jpg|Three members of the Daggerfall Covenant: An Orc, a Breton and a Redguard. Daggerfall-Convenant-Armor-Logo-570x760.jpg|Daggerfall Covenant's armor, With their Crest The Lion and their color Blue. Appearances * References pl:Przymierze Daggerfall es:Alianza de Daggerfall ru:Ковенант Даггерфолла de:Dolchsturz-Bündnis ja:Daggerfall Covenant Category:Online: Factions